Smitten
by elzataerinn
Summary: Shane is a wolf who has found himself in love with a tiger. Will she return his feelings?


Shane glanced down.

2.45.

He groaned, then rubbed his muzzle as he lifted his head, looking straight at his eyes on the other side. He had spent probably hours prepping up to meet a female, and even until this minute he still hesitated.

 _Come on, Shane._

With a huff, Shane straightened himself. He had spent days planning to meet this female, and he would not, or rather, should not, shirk away at the last moment. She might not reciprocate his feeling, but he'd like to at least try. Try to tell her how he felt about her. Try to tell her he wanted to be her boyfriend. Try to hope that she'd say yes, even if that yes might not last forever.

As Shane raced towards the outdoors, he began recalling the event that led to his decision today.

He first saw Veronica on his first day of work, when they were but two of a few new faces in the office. Back then, Shane was more psyched up about his first job than even socializing, which was certainly odd for a wolf like him. Come to think of it, the only reason why Veronica caught his attention was because she was standing right next to him during the first briefing. She was a tiger, and Shane recalled that when he apologized for bumping into her, she merely nodded. He didn't remember if he felt the slightest fear back then, only that he tried his best to put up a tough facade seeing that, as a wolf, he was among the smallest mammals in the room.

After a few weeks, Shane began to be assigned group duties. Veronica was chosen as his partner, along with an older lion named Carlos. The group assignments in the office were at first shuffled regularly, with each team of usually three having their members changed every fortnight or so. Indeed, it wasn't until the fourth month of his work that Shane was once again teamed up with Veronica and Carlos, and only then he began to talk to them more, to enjoy their company more.

Shane paused his thought as he realized he was in front of a confectionery store. He pondered for a while if he should get some chocolate just for this occassion, seeing that he usually bought his friends, Veronica included, coffee all the time.

 _No, Shane, she won't like it._

Shane shook his head and continued his walk. Veronica was a fit tiger, one who likely watched out for her health, and of course weight, so chocolate probably wouldn't be suitable.

Speaking of fit, Shane recalled the first time he began to feel attraction towards Veronica.

There were gyms in the office, and like everyone else, Shane regularly worked out, either before work or after work. It was one day when Shane was about to work out at dusk when he saw Veronica leaving the gym.

The sight of her, a huge tiger in wet t-shirt, with wet fur carpeting her toned arms and a confident stride as she headed towards the shower, gave him the shivers.

Those were the longest quiet minutes in his life.

And then came the daydreamings.

Shane was glad that he could still keep his focus at work most of the time. But being close to Veronica every now and then got him nervous. Nervous about how she looked that time when she was leaving the gym. Nervous about his thoughts that followed.

At least the few coworkers who suspected a thing were kind enough not to pester him about it. Those who did thankfully backed down at the rare sight of his teeth.

Shane stopped at a corner and saw a florist on the other side of the road.

 _Flowers for a female, huh?_

Shane stood there for long seconds, then shook his head and continued his walk.

Any other female might appreciate a gift of flowers, but Veronica was not that kind of female. Any other female would cower and shriek at the sight of a robber, but Veronica would not be so intimidated.

Shane still remembered the awfully embarrasing afternoon coffee talk with Carlos after that night he saw Veronica subdue an armed bear.

 _You like her, don't you?_

 _Dammit, Carlos, can't you say something else?_

Shane could only wipe his muzzle irately as Carlos guffawed that time.

But what he felt was not helplessness or shame. It was more of an awe. Even considering how big Veronica was, she was strong. And that sight of her strength got him smitten.

And what Carlos said later got him more worked up than what he found comfortable.

 _If you like her, then tell her._

 _But, Carlos, I'm a wolf. She's a tiger._

 _She might like you._

At least Shane hadn't started sipping his second cup at that moment.

 _I tried asking her once, you see. But she said no._

At first, Shane felt part-shocked, part-dismayed, and all around tense. The dismay then left, but everything else remained.

 _She doesn't like a huge male for a boyfriend. I think she hates feeling inferior._

Since then, Shane had lost count on how many times his wolf coworkers asked him, or rather, confronted him about why he seemed to have grown edgy around them. No fewer times had he apologized to them in return for riling them so, mostly unintentionally. No, not really unintentionally. After all, any of those wolves might indeed have caught Veronica's eyes, if what Carlos said was true.

And it was because of that that Shane decided to find Veronica today.

He admitted to himself that he probably should have done so earlier, but flirting at work wouldn't be a good idea. If only he were assigned to the same group as Veronica more often. No, that wouldn't have helped. He'd rather stay quiet than being reported for misconduct or worse.

But today was different. He was on leave today, and he had heard that Veronica would also not be at work. And he was sure where Veronica might be at this hour.

 _I'm such a stalker, aren't I?_

Shane ceased his sheepish giggle as he stopped by a gift shop. A while later, he came out with a little blue box, wrapped with golden ribbon, and topped with a little card that said "For you".

Shane peeked from a corner and saw Joy Bistro up ahead. He smiled and began walking.

A tiger then walked out of the bistro. Based on the shirt's color, Shane was sure that was Veronica. He then saw something that stopped him, and just as quickly he hid back into the corner.

Veronica seemed to be talking to someone still inside the bistro. Shane started guessing who it might be, at the same time asking himself why he opted to hide rather than approach her. He inhaled deeply, then almost walked out when he saw a grey wolf came out of the bistro, wearing a familiar uniform. Shane anxiously hoped his gasp wasn't that loud before resuming his observation from his hiding.

Veronica hunched down as she spoke to the wolf, and Shane started guessing if that wolf was indeed who he thought he was. And Shane hoped that his suspicion was wrong.

Veronica and the wolf laughed, and then she lifted him.

And all Shane could think of was to just _leave_ before his eyes went wet.

Shane didn't count the hours he had spent sitting at a secluded corner in a park somewhere. He only knew he just wanted to be somewhere alone. Alone to think about what had just happened. Alone to lament how Veronica and the wolf were snuggling. Alone to ponder if he should have made his move sooner. And no matter how many times he told himself not to cry, he kept finding himself wiping his eyes.

"Hey."

Shane jerked backwards and saw Carlos.

"Ah, hey, um," Shane wiped his eyes again, "Just back from work? What, er, yeah, what's up?"

"I'm fine," Carlos replied as he offered a bottle of water to Shane, "Mind if I sit?"

It took Shane a few long seconds before he took the bottle and gestured Carlos to sit beside him. Only then he noticed that Carlos was no longer wearing his uniform.

"I saw you slog here," Carlos asked, taking notice of a dented present next to Shane, "What happened?"

"Um..."

Shane felt Carlos' paw on his shoulder. It made him feel all the smaller.

"It's... uh, about... uh, her."

"Her? Veronica?"

Shane nodded.

"I see," was Carlos' reply after Shane explained what he saw, "Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Shane then tried to laugh, "I just... I just thought I had a chance."

Another pat on the shoulder.

"What about I relay tomorrow that you're taking a sick leave?"

"Huh?"

"I suggest you should get some rest first," Carlos explained, "I'll be frank here, I'm worried about how you'll feel if you see either of them tomorrow. Especially with an imminent shuffling."

Shane stayed quiet.

"Sorry if that rubs you the wrong way," Carlos continued, "But I just don't want you to get to work feeling upset like this. Remember I told you some time back about someone getting a harsh reprimand for being too emotional?"

Shane nodded after a pause.

"There," another pat from Carlos, "Maybe I could walk you home first?"

"No... no, that's not necessary."

"You sure?"

Shane nodded. Carlos then noticed Shane was looking at the present.

"So... what are you going to do about it?"

Shane picked up the present, then tidied it up as much as he could. He dropped it in shock earlier, and while the dust was gone, the dent was still there.

"Don't worry," Shane looked at Carlos, "I... think I know what to do."

"If you say so," Carlos concluded, at the same time tapping Shane on the arm, "You can call me as a friend anytime. For now I wish you a good rest until you sort this out."

Shane then got up and left, merely giving Carlos a salute.

* * *

"Thanks, Andersen."

Shane waved to his polar bear coworker before starting his own car. He waited until his teammates finished their jobs, and in less than five minutes, they were already on the road.

"What a jerk," Veronica looked out the window.

"There, there, Fangs," Carlos interjected, "I know that grizzly was a handful, but at least he'll be in the slammer once all this is done."

"Well, no, I'm not really complaining about chasing that perp all the way here," Veronica waved aimlessly at the snow outside, "I'm just... miffed... at what he did, that's all."

Shane reminisced on the case that was just concluded. The three of them were patroling at the Rainforest when they received a report that a lioness had called the cops saying that she and her hyena boyfriend were stalked by a jealous bear. By the time they reached there, the hyena had been on the pavement with at least a black eye, and the grizzly bear promptly ceased his quarrel with the lioness to escape the cops on wheels. The chase ended at Tundratown, thanks to Andersen and Snarlov who joined the pursuit. The two polar bear cops volunteered to haul the grizzly perp, leaving the three of them back to their own business.

Shane could guess why the grizzly perp exasperated Veronica so.

"Sad that some mammals just can't take no for an answer," Carlos sighed.

"I know," Veronica followed, then smiled as she looked at Carlos, "Well, I guess I was lucky."

The two males chuckled. As Shane adjusted the rear view mirror, Veronica noticed something.

"Ey, Griz, I thought you just bought a new wrist watch?"

"Eh?"

Veronica raised an eyebrow at Shane's seemingly uncharacteristic surprise.

"Oh, right, that, haha," Shane composed himself, "Well, um, you see, I got into a scuffle with a crook a few days ago. He swung a crowbar at me, and I just so blocked it with my arm."

"Ouch," Carlos cringed.

"I know. Would've lost my arm if not because of that watch," Shane sighed, "She's a lifesaver."

"Oh dear. Talk about a waste."

"It's just an old watch," Shane chuckled, "I don't wear it often, anyway."

"Hm hm," Veronica nodded, "An old birthday gift or just something you bought for the fun of it?"

"It's, uh, just something I bought on a whim, yeah."

Shane leered at Carlos, who only shook his head.

"Is there something I need to know here?" Veronica pressed playfully.

"No, no, nothing," and then Shane laughed.

"Oh, really?" Veronica threw an amused smirk, "You suck at bluffing, you know."

"Not all males are like Wolford, Fangs," Carlos giggled, "You never know what he's thinking."

"True," Veronica then leaned backwards, "But you know, sometimes I wish he'd be less sneaky about his feelings."

The three of them cracked up.

"But you know, Griz, I've never seen you with a female," Veronica quizzed.

"Well... um, just haven't found the right one."

Was that really the case? Shane used to think believed Veronica could have been the one. He only discovered later that Bernard, the grey wolf, had actually been seeing her before Shane even felt anything towards her. So it probably was just not meant to be.

"I see," Veronica threw her gaze back outside, "So anyway, back to the watch. You don't feel like buying a new one?"

Shane's silence got Veronica perplexed.

"Oh, well, no. That's ok."

Shane pondered. Perhaps it was a good thing the watch got totaled. It was a memory of his lost love to her, so perhaps losing it was actually a sign that he had let go.

"Anyway, what time is it again?" Veronica asked.

Shane glanced down.

5.42.

"A bit too early to call it a day?" Carlos asked.

"This is Dispatch to Delgato."

The three nearly burst into laughter before Shane answered.

"This is Grizzoli to Dispatch, what's the matter?"

"Oh hey, Grizzoli, there's a report of snatch theft near you, sending coordinates now."

"Got it."

The three of them then traded gazes.

"Let's have a dinner somewhere near once we're done with this, you okay?" Carlos suggested.

"Oh, sure."

And with Veronica's answer, they went off to do their job.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Question: At which point did you realize this story is actually related to Wolfeyer? XD_

 _I know I could add the names of characters involved in the story summary, but that would give away too much XD_

 _Anyway, it's quite fortuitous that I managed to finish this by March 4, Zootopia's anniversary, because actually I wasn't thinking of submitting any story at all, short or otherwise (just don't have any halfway decent ideas to pen down). Oh well. And if you think I should've submitted this on Valentine, well, I only started writing_ after _Valentine, so yeah._

 _Oh, yes, about the inspiration of the story. Well, like I hinted, this is inspired by the Wolfeyer shipping. Now, in the movie proper, you may know (or you can reconfirm) that in both roll calls, Delgato (lion), Fangmeyer (tiger) and Grizzoli (white wolf) are assigned together on both occasion, unlike Wolford who got assigned to different teams on both counts. Because of this, I imagine that the three of them (Gato-Fang-Griz) are close to each other, so maybe before Wolfeyer came into the picture, Grizzoli (assuming he's a guy here since his namesake, Jane Rizzoli, is a girl XD) actually had a thing for Fangmeyer but didn't manage to get her in the end._

 _I still suck at making romance story, but I hope you enjoy this all the same._

 _EDIT: Okay, I think it's been a while, no need for me to hide too much about what the story is about. Characters are now chosen and listed :)_


End file.
